Mirror Mirror
by blazingeyes
Summary: This is my second fanfic. I't's about how Sakura goes to an antique shop and comes out of it as her alter ego! Will Syaoran and his friends be able to restore Sakura to her normal sweet self? Read to find out. COMPLETE
1. The Antique Shop

Syaoran smiled watching Sakura twirling around in her new white gown. He still remembered that day, when Sakura had got the last of her feathers back. Though it had changed all of their lives, Sakura was just the same sweet girl she always was.

'Hey Syaoran! I heard that there's an antique shop in this place. I thought that I'd go and check it out. Wanna come?' she asked excitedly. Syaoran smiled and shook his head. 'Maybe some other time. I've kind of got some work to do, okay?'

Sakura nodded her head in an understanding manner. 'I'll be back soon!' she said and skipped out through the door. Fai poked his head into the room and asked where Sakura had gone. Mokona told him and started irritating Kurogane again.

Sakura stopped at a dusty old shop whose peeling letters she could only just make out to say 'The Antique Shop'. She went inside and stared at all the wonderful old things on display. Sakura had always been intrigued by antique shops. She never knew why but they always gave her a cozy feeling.

'Um… Excuse me, is there anyone here?' she asked politely. An old woman as dusty as her shop came out from behind a counter and leered at Sakura. 'What would you like my dear?' she asked.

'Oh I was just looking around. I love antique shops. They just make me feel, so much at home.'

'I know just how you feel sweetheart. Now why don't I show you something I've never shown anyone before? It's a secret so don't tell anyone okay?' said the old woman.

'Okay!' replied Sakura happily.

The old woman took her into a room with a HUGE mirror.

(Note: When I say huge, I mean HUUUUUUUUGE.)

Sakura was awestruck. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. She took a tentative step towards the mirror.

'Go on dear…it's all yours.' The old woman grinned as she heard the familiar swishing sound as the mirror sucked Sakura in. In a matter of seconds, another Sakura was spit out. The 'New Sakura' stood up and grinned…in a rather unfriendly manner.

**Me: This is my second fanfic. I kinda got the idea from a Goosebumps book I read (the name escapes me). **

**Sakura: Aaaah! What happened???**

**Me: Not telling. You'll have to wait for the second chapter for that.**

**Sakura: But…But…**

**Me: NO BUTS!!!! Well anyway, please read and review! (P.S. I'll be updating soon so don't worry)**


	2. The 98th victim

'Sakura seems to be taking a long time.' Fai remarked as he plopped down on the couch.

'Yeah…' said Syaoran rather distractedly. He had hardly concentrated on his work. And even though he didn't show it, he was worried about Sakura. This had happened too many times before, Sakura getting into trouble and sometimes even almost getting killed. But something happened that aroused him from his thoughts.

'Hey yo, whatcha doin'?' a rather unfamiliar and bored voice drawled. Everyone looked up and saw…Sakura!

She was no longer wearing the pretty white gown that she had been twirling in. she wore a sleeveless black shirt with dark blue jeans that were ripped in several places. Syaoran fainted on the spot. Kurogane dropped Mokona and Fai giggled (guess he was drinking too much).

Sakura stepped inside and looked all around the room. She made a face, 'Ew! It's WHITE! I HATE white!' she continued to pretend to barf. She hardly noticed the unconscious Syaoran on the floor and nearly stepped over him. Luckily he woke up just in time…'Hey chill dude!' she said shrugging her shoulders…to faint again.

Suddenly Fai had a mischievous idea. 'Hey Sakura, want a drink?' he asked.

She stared at him and enthusiastically replied, 'Sure dude! That would be _awesome_!'

Syaoran's POV:

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. What had happened to Sakura? He felt like crying. Since there was no one left in the house, he went to Kurogane for comfort. He started sniffing like a one-year old.

'Hey, Kuro-san?'

'Yeah?' Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

'C-Could you give me a hug?'

'WHAT???!'

'Please? I feel so sad!' Syaoran started sobbing.

Kurogane's POV:

Kurogane couldn't believe his ears. Syaoran was CRYING? He wanted to HUG HIM? Was the kid out of his mind? _Wait a minute, _he thought, _this is all that darn MAGICIAN'S fault! I'd better go and find him right now._

Fai's POV:

Fai couldn't believe himself. He was so darn clever.

'What do you think Sakura? Am I clever or _am I clever?' _he asked.

'Oh you're SUPER clever Fai-chan!' she giggled back.

They were both sitting in a bar sipping their drinks quietly. Well no, actually they were slopping their drinks all over themselves and Fai had already broken two glasses.

Sakura's POV:

Sakura grinned as she continued to praise Fai. It was all for a reason of course. Soon, that old woman would have her 98th victim and Sakura would have a friend to help her out.

She did her thing slowly and lightly suggested that they should go to the antique shop and Fai agreed. So when they reached the antique shop, the old woman once again took them into the room and Fai got sucked up by the mirror in the same way Sakura had.

Old woman's POV:

The old woman (couldn't think of a name for her, sorry) cackled evilly. She had made one more person turn into their alter ego by sucking them up into the mirror and spitting them out again. The new Fai came out looking…surprisingly normal. Well, at least he would help the girl and that's all that mattered. She tossed some money into the girl's outstretched hands and winced. This was the only tricky part. The girl asked for too much. Who was she to charge her anyway? But leave aside the money, soon she would have what she had always wanted…

**Me: I finished chapter 2. WOOHOO!**

**Sakura: Poor Fai-san. (sniffs)**

**Fai: Cool! I get an ALTER EGO!**

**Kurogane: I knew it was his fault!**

**Syaoran: Why is EVERYONE so mean to me???(sobs)**

**Me: (sweat drops) Well anyway, please read and review!**


	3. The 99th victim

Sakura and Fai both headed home. Fai for once, looked strangely melancholic.

'Hey Sakura, are we there yet?' he asked in a faraway voice.

'We will be soon. And then,' an evil grin came over her face, 'we can lure those losers to the antique shop too!'

Kurogane's POV:

Things were really getting out of hand. They had both come back and the magician for once didn't say a word! He just sat there with a strange expression on his face. Sakura on the other hand, almost tripped on Mokona and called him 'you dirty little fluff ball!' which sent him crying upstairs to Yuuko. Kurogane personally thought it was a good riddance. However something suspicious was happening; Ever since Sakura had gone to that antique shop.

Syaoran's POV:

Syaoran had finally got a hang of himself. He bravely (his knees still shaking) walked towards Sakura. 'Um… Sakura are you alright? You seem to be acting really weird lately.'

She gave him such a look that he could have died on the spot. 'Dude, do you like, have a problem? I am _not _acting weird. Anyone could see that!' she said angrily. Syaoran bent his head and blushed a deep crimson. He began to stammer just like he always did when he was nervous. Suddenly, he got hit on the head and that's all he could remember.

Fai's POV:

Fai stared outside with a dreamy look on his face. He felt so…content. A feeling he had never before experienced. And liquor had become something that was equivalent to poison. He hardly noticed Sakura sneaking up behind him. In a few minutes he was walking with her and an unconscious Syaoran to the antique shop.

Sakura's POV:

Sakura dragged Syaoran along all the way to the dusty shop. _He's so pathetic. _She thought staring distastefully at his limp form. And as for Fai, she didn't quite like his alter ego. He was so much more boring compared to the original Fai. They both went into the shop with Syaoran and Sakura told the old lady 'Here he is.' She smiled her sickly sweet smile and proceeded to push Syaoran into the mirror when suddenly…

'STOP RIGHT THERE!!!' called out a voice.

**Me: Bet you all can't wait to find out who it is!**

**Mokona: Oh wait! Is it…**

**Me: Shut up Mokona!**

**Fai: Ah! I am at peace with the world!**

**Syaoran:…**

**Sakura: Is he **_**still **_**out cold?**

**Mokona: It's your fault!**

**Sakura: Shut up fluff ball!**

**Mokona: YUUKO!!!!**

**Me: Same old story as usual people. I do **_**not **_**,repeat DO NOT own Tsubasa Chronicle or any of the characters. So please read and review, if you feel like it.**


	4. Kurogane to the rescue!

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:

**Me: Yay! Chapter four is finally here!**

**Sakura: Finally!**

**Syaoran:…**

**Sakura: Don't tell me he's STILL out cold!**

**Fai: He does appear to.**

**Sakura: What a loser!**

**Me: Whatever. Sakura, just remember that it's only cause I'm being so nice to you that you actually **_**get **_**an alter ego. Oh, and I almost forgot. I …**

**Mokona: ****blazingeyes does not own Tsubasa Chronicle or any of its (sniff) mean characters!**

**Me: Gee thanks Mokona! And now, let's get the show on the road!**

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:

_They both went into the shop with Syaoran and Sakura told the old lady 'Here he is.' She smiled her sickly sweet smile and proceeded to push Syaoran into the mirror when suddenly…_

'_STOP RIGHT THERE!!' called out a voice._

'Who's there?' asked the old woman irately.

Everyone turned around to see who it was. It was none other than…Kurogane!

Even Syaoran finally got up. 'KURO-SAN!!' he yelled and got another whack on the head from Sakura whack knocked him out again.

'I only came to ask you…WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN HAPPENING??' growled Kurogane angrily. 'And I want a proper explanation too.' He added.

'Heheheh! As my hundredth victim, be my guest! It can be your parting gift.' cackled the old woman with a crazy grin on her face. 'Let me tell you something about this mirror. Whoever is sucked into it will come out as their alter ego, or in other words, someone who is the total opposite of the person who was just sucked into the mirror. I happened to acquire this mirror by ways which are none of your business. But according to the person who gave it to me, if a hundred people are sucked in and turned into their alter egos, then the person who owns the mirror, in this case _I_ will become immortal!! Then I can rule the world! MUHAHAHAHAHA! This young lady here,' she said pointing at Sakura, 'has been very helpful. Very helpful indeed! Why if not for her, I probably would have given up any hope of becoming immortal. You see, she was my 98th victim. This Fai or whatever you call him was my 99th victim. And I plan to make the brown-headed boy my hundredth victim!'

Kurogane's POV:

_So the old hag wants to rule the world huh? _He thought. _Well she won't. Not if I can help it._

'So I guess there's only one thing for me to do right?' he asked smirking at the old lady.

'What would that be?'

'BREAK THAT BLASTED MIRROR!!' Kurogane unsheathed his sword and charged towards the mirror. 'Not so fast!' hissed the old lady. She grabbed Syaoran and tried to push him into the mirror. _Oh no! There's that idiotic boy as well. _Kurogane sighed. Sometimes he could be a real pain in the butt.

He dived forward and grabbed Syaoran before the witch had time to open her mouth. He tossed him into a corner.

A vein in her forehead was twitching by now. 'I'll just make YOU my hundredth victim then!!' she screamed and attempted to grab him.

'Oh no you don't!' he grunted and pushed her away. He was now standing in front of the mirror. He raised his sword to shatter I but something grabbed his hand. That something was Sakura! Then she did something that in her normal state she probably would never have dreamed of: she bit his arm.

Kurogane screamed in pain. But he somehow managed to plunge the sword into the mirror before everything around him went black and the last thing he heard was the woman's anguished sobs…

Sakura's POV:

The moment he broke the mirror, Sakura, Fai and the old lady were all sucked in. before she knew it, they were out again. This time Sakura felt different, like she had slept for a long time and suddenly woke up. She stared at herself and audibly gasped. _What was she wearing??_

Fai's POV:

Fai dusted himself and smirked as he saw Sakura staring at her strange getup. He walked over to Syaoran who had woken up in all the noise. 'What happened?' he asked nervously. Fai smiled slowly and replied, 'Just think of it as a really bad dream, okay?'

He continued to look around when he noticed Kurogane lying sprawled on the ground. He called Syaoran over and they both carried him home, with an embarrassed Sakura following them.

As soon as they got home, Mokona cautiously crept towards them, and seemed visibly shocked when Sakura smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Sakura noticed for the first time that Kurogane was unconscious. 'Will he be alright?' she asked concerned. As though he had heard her, Kurogane woke up and the first words that escaped his lips were, 'WHERE'S THAT ACCURSED MAGICIAN??'

'Don't worry', said Fai with a soft smirk, 'he's just fine.'

Later, as Syaoran was sitting on the couch reading a book, he heard a timid 'ahem' behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura staring coyly at him, wearing a _new _white dress.

'Do you like it?'

'It's lovely.'

**Me: All done! Thanks for bearing with me everyone. And now, for the credits:**

_**First, to Sodapup for always reviewing my chapters. Thanks a lot!**_

_**Next, to the dear characters who co-operated throughout the story. Oh, and a special thanks to the old woman, who was my own creation.**_

_**Finally…to me!! **_

**Kurogane: You call that credits?**

**Fai: Oh shut up Kuro-tan! (Kurogane starts chasing Fai all around)**

**Mokona: Hey Yuuko! Guess what? Sakura's back to normal again!**

**Me: Well thanks anyway! Bye for now!**


End file.
